Perlu Kau Tahu
by D3villaZ
Summary: Sasuke merupakan artis terkenal, ketenangannya terusik tatkala seseorang mengaku sebagai anaknya padahal fakta berkata dia masih perjaka. / 1of400 projects.


Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Perlu Kau Tahu buatan D3villaZ

 _Summary_ : Sasuke merupakan artis terkenal, ketenangannya terusik tatkala seseorang mengaku sebagai anaknya padahal fakta berkata dia masih perjaka. /1 _of_ 400 _projects_.

Itachi-Mebuki _'s predominantly_. SasuSaku _pairing_. Gajeness _story. I warned you_!

.

.

Warna oranye menghias langit Konoha. Matahari yang perlahan menghilang ke peraduan itu masih memberi sinar lembut pada penduduk kota. Di salah satu jalan, sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, membelah ramai tak berkesudahan.

"Itachi- _nii_."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Itachi itu melirik pada kursi penumpang di sebelah tempatnya mengemudi. Itachi mendapati tatapan tajam sepasang mata hitam padanya. Ia mengerti tatapan tersebut karena itulah ia memelankan laju mobil yang sedang dikemudikannya.

"Kalau bukan karena kau yang dapat tidur di mana pun dan kapan pun itu aku tidak akan ngebut." Itachi menyibak rambut bagian depannya, lalu melirik ke kursi penumpang di sampingnya lagi. Di sana ada pemuda yang lebih tampan, lebih terkenal dan lebih muda darinya. Pemuda itu Sasuke, adiknya.

"Sebagai manajerku, seharusnya itu bukan masalah," kilah Sasuke. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap ke samping, pada kaca yang memantulkan ruko-ruko ramai pengunjung.

"Ck, kenapa artis masa kini selalu seperti itu, songongmu itu loh." Selama hampir lima belas tahun Itachi menjalani peran manajernya, baru lima tahun terakhir ini ia menghadapi hal-hal sulit dalam pekerjaan, bukan soal mengatur jadwal, tapi perihal mendisiplinkan artis yang bandel. Seperti Sasuke-adiknya.

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu tak peduli. Pemuda dua puluh empat tahun itu justru membuka tab-nya dan mulai _streaming_ liputan terkini industri hiburan. Begitu melihat tayangan _variety show_ , Sasuke menambah _volume_ tab tersebut.

 _Variety show_ itu adalah acara pertama yang diikuti Sasuke, acara yang mengantarkannya pada tawaran iklan dan drama di TV. Sebab itu Sasuke tak pernah melewatkannya, selalu ada wajah baru yang akan menjadi artis cilik dari _variety show_ tersebut.

"Ini dia Sarada- _san_. _Score_ -mu adalah yang terbesar." Ada seorang pembawa acara yang mendorong pelan pundak seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam dengan kacamata ber- _frame_ merah. "Nah, apa yang memotivasimu untuk sampai di sini?"

Gadis kecil yang dipanggil Sarada itu tersenyum. Tak lagi menatap pembawa acara, Sarada berpaling menghadap kamera. "Aku ingin menemukan papa dan mamaku."

Pembawa acara di sana terlihat menyemangati lalu dengan antusias bertanya lagi. Sementara Sasuke mendengus. Ia sudah akan mengganti tayangan _variety show_ tersebut, namun tertahan karena ucapan gadis itu setelahnya.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke mendelik begitu namanya disebut Sarada.

"Papaku, Uchiha Sasuke dan mamaku, Haruno Sakura. Mereka sudah bercerai."

 _CKIIT_

Itachi mengerem mobil mendadak. Ia merebut paksa tab yang dipegang Sasuke dan menatap tajam Sarada dalam layar itu. Hei, gadis ini keponakannya? Bagaimana bisa? "Adik."

Sasuke menoleh pada Itachi. Ia masih bingung, tapi diberi tatapan penuh curiga Itachi membuatnya menyangkal seketika. "Itachi- _nii_ , aku perjaka tulen."

Itachi mengangguk-angguk. Ia sudah menjaga Sasuke sedemikian baiknya, tidak pernah mengizinkan pemuda itu minum alkohol maupun menjalin hubungan asmara, demi satu hal; status perjaka sampai menikah. Sesuai tradisi keluarga mereka.

Dengan mantap Itachi kembali mengemudikan mobil dan menyalakan lampu sen untuk berbelok di depan. "Aku akan meminta jadwal _syuting_ -mu ditunda, sekarang kita tangkap anak gadunganmu itu."

oOo

Di sebuah ruangan mewah, sedang berlangsung pertemuan dua buah keluarga. Kedua keluarga itu hendak menjodohkan anak mereka. Seharusnya begitu, sebelum TV yang beradius seratus sentimeter dari mereka menayangkan seorang gadis yang sedang mencari orangtuanya.

Masalahnya adalah, anak yang akan dijodohkan di sana itu bernama Haruno Sakura. Nama yang disebut sebagai mama dari gadis di TV itu.

Kedua keluarga di sana kompak menatap Haruno Sakura. Gadis berambut merah jambu tersebut salah tingkah seketika. Sedangkan pemuda yang duduk di seberang Sakura menatap tajam, kemudian berdiri. "Bodohnya aku. Kukira kau gadis, ternyata sudah janda." Ia beranjak pergi begitu saja.

"Neji- _nii_ , tunggu." Adik pemuda tersebut mengejarnya. Sehingga menyisakan keheningan mutlak bagi anggota keluarga yang tersisa di ruangan.

Cukup lama berselang. Sakura menunduk, ia bergumam lirih. "Aku bahkan masih perawan."

Ibunya Sakura, Mebuki, yang duduk di sebelah anaknya itu menepuk pundak Sakura. Ia turut bersedih melihat raut putus asa Sakura. Lagipula, ia sudah membesarkan anak gadisnya dengan baik. Sakura selalu disekolahkan pada sekolah keputrian berasrama, tidak pernah kencan dan lulusan terbaik dari kampus di Amerika. Gadis berkualitas tinggi seperti Sakura, bagaimana mungkin bisa punya anak tanpa sepengetahuan orangtuanya? Mebuki lekas berdehem. "Ayo kita temui anak gadunganmu, Sakura."

oOo

Keriuhan para kru masih hangat terdengar, saling menyelamati atas kesuksesan berlangsungnya _variety show_ mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba pintu masuk studio dibuka kasar, hampir terbuka seluruhnya. Dari situ, muncullah Itachi dan Sasuke. Sasuke dengan wajah tenangnya dan Itachi dengan wajah a la demonstran.

Itachi menatap satu per satu kru di sana. Mulutnya terbuka. "Dimana―"

 _BRAK_

Pintu masuk studio dibuka lebih lebar, dari sana muncul dua orang perempuan. Mebuki dan Sakura. Sakura dengan wajah putus asanya dan Mebuki dengan wajah a la emak-emak yang mendapati suami mereka selingkuh. Mebuki langsung membuka mulutnya. "Sarada―"

"Dimana dia?!" ucap Itachi dan Mebuki bersamaan. Sedetik berlalu, mereka lantas bertatapan.

"Tante siapanya Sarada?" Itachi menghampiri Mebuki, ia turut menarik Sasuke mendekat. Setelah itu, dengan bersedekap Itachi memerhatikan Mebuki dan Sakura bergantian.

"Siapanya? Bagaimana aku tahu, Sarada itu mengaku anaknya anakku. Menurutmu aku siapanya Sarada, hah?" Mebuki menuding Itachi.

Sakura yang berdiri di samping ibunya menepuk bahu Mebuki, berusaha menenangkan. " _Okaasan_ ," lirihnya pelan.

Itachi mengangkat dagunya. "Jadi Tante neneknya." Pandangan Itachi lalu mengarah pada Sakura. "Kau! Kenapa menyuruh Sarada-anakmu mengaku anaknya adikku?"

Sakura melongo, tidak percaya Itachi menyalahkannya. Ia hendak membalas, namun Mebuki lekas mewakilinya. "Dengar anak muda, anakku yang punya kualitas tinggi (melirik Sasuke), mana mungkin tertarik pada adikmu. Adikmu pasti menggoda anakku dengan menyuruh Sarada mengaku sebagai anaknya anakku."

Sasuke mendecih lantaran ikut disangkut pautkan. Setelah itu pandangan Sasuke beralih pada Sakura. Ia menatap gadis itu dari atas ke bawah lalu ke atas lagi, menilai dengan saksama.

"Adikku ini artis, dia tampan dan tubuhnya atletis, orang-orang menyukainya tanpa perintah." Itachi memegang kedua bahu Sasuke dan mendorongnya ke depan, tepat ke hadapan Mebuki. Menunjukkan betapa memesonanya wujud Sasuke-adiknya. "Ini ulah anakmu, Tante."

Tak mau kalah, Mebuki turut mendorong Sakura ke hadapan Itachi. "Anakku cantik, _body_ -nya aduhai dan dia berpendidikan. Mana mungkin anakku. Pasti ulah adikmu."

Itachi mengembuskan napas keras. "Tante."

Mebuki berkacak pinggang. "Anak muda."

"Tanteeeee."

"Anak mudaaaaa."

"Papaaa ... mamaaa..." Panggilan itu menghentikan ucapan Itachi dan Mebuki. Kemudian dari kerumunan kru yang mengelilingi mereka berdua, muncullah seorang gadis berusia enam tahun, Sarada. Tanpa memedulikan apa yang sedang terjadi, Sarada menerjang Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang berdiri bersebelahan.

Sasuke dan Sakura berpandangan, kemudian secara bersamaan menatap Sarada yang memeluk keduanya.

"Perlu kau tahu, aku tidak pernah melahirkan dia dan masih perawan," kata Sakura yang ditujukan pada Sasuke.

"Perlu kau tahu, aku tidak pernah menghamilimu dan masih perjaka," tanggap Sasuke cepat.

"Perlu kalian tahu, Sarada memang anak kalian." Itu kata seseorang berambut hitam panjang dengan mata kucing dan kulit seputih porselen, ia memakai jas lab dengan _nametag_ Orochimaru. "Ingat peraturan di Konoha tentang usia tujuh belas?"

Semua orang di sana mengangguk. Karena tingkat kelahiran yang menurun drastis, pemerintah Konoha mewajibkan setiap warganya yang berusia tujuh belas tahun melakukan tes kesuburan. Sasuke dan Sakura pun melakukannya saat usia mereka tujuh belas tahun.

Pada tes tersebut, benih setiap orang diambil beberapa, kemudian menyatukannya dengan benih dari orang yang berbeda secara acak. Hanya ada satu laboratorium yang diperbolehkan melakukan hal ini. Dan Orochimaru sudah terkenal sejak dulu sebagai orang yang bertanggung jawab terhadap benih-benih itu.

"Sarada adalah hasil penyatuan benih kalian saat kalian tujuh belas tahun. Perkembangannya yang paling hebat, karena itulah aku mempertahankan dia di rahim karyawanku dan begitu lahir dia termasuk anak genius." Orochimaru mengerling pada Sasuke, kemudian Sakura. "Aku sarankan kalian menyatukan benih kalian lagi demi melahirkan anak-anak genius."

Mebuki menatap angkuh Itachi. "Lihat, kegeniusan Sarada pasti dari Sakura."

Itachi menggeleng. "Tidak, itu dari Sasuke."

Kemudian mereka terdiam sejenak. Dengan menggulum senyum misterius, serentak Mebuki dan Itachi menatap Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hasilkan satu anak lagi dan kita akan tahu kegeniusan itu hasilnya darimana."

Sakura _sweatdrop_.

Sasuke _speechless_.

Sakura menyodok Sasuke, matanya memberi banyak kode, tapi Sasuke tidak mengerti satu pun. "Apa maksudmu? Perlukah kita lakukan 'itu' sekarang?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

SELESAI.


End file.
